I won't give up!
by Rendy
Summary: Tony is in love with a woman who looks like Kate. He can't give up on her. This is a Tate story! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 What?

I'm not good at writing stories but hope you like it!

**Chapter 1 What?**

As usual Tony woke up at six. He ate breakfast, brushed his teeth and got ready for work. When he was about to leave his house he got a call from Ziva. He answered his phone. "Good morning Ziva!" "We have a case at West Virginia so go straight to the crime scene." Tony could tell that Ziva wasn't in a good mood. "Sure. See you." Without replying Ziva hung up. Unlike Ziva Tony was in a great mood today. He had a gut feeling that something good will happen today.

As he drove to the crime scene he listened to the radio.

_Next song is... Outrageous! _

_Sexy as I wanna be Got these fellas chasin me..._

_Outrageous! As I wanna be..._

Tony smiled. He remembered Kate singing it in the shower while he was brushing his teeth. He realized that it was almost 7years since Kate died. He loved Kate but lost his chance to tell her. When she died he couldn't date anyone for a while. Like other people in Gibbs team, he didn't get over her death but moved on. He hasn't told anyone about the wet T-shirt contest except for Gibbs because it was only Tony's and Kate's secret.

As he got to the crime scene he saw the other members already working. He ran to Gibbs and smiled at him."Take photos." Gibbs said and looked confused because he always hated to work early in the morning.

Ziva watched Tony and whispered to McGee. "Why is Tony in a good mood?" "I think he had a wonderful night with a woman." McGee said making sure Tony isn't near them. "But he hasn't talked to us. Whenever he has had a great night he would always talk about it the next day!" Ziva said as she watched the strange Tony.

After Tony took a lot of photos he interviewed the person who found the body. She walked towards the blond hair woman. "Excuse me. I'm NCIS special agent Anthony Dinozzo. May I ask you some questions?" He said as he took off his sunglasses. "Hello special agent Anthony. I will try to answer the question as I can remember." The woman smiled. Tony just froze.

The woman really looked like Kate. She was blond but her eyes and her lips were just like Kate. "Agent Dinozzo? Are you alright?" The woman asked. "Um... Sorry. What is your name?" Tony asked. "Sarah." The woman answered with a smile. "Well... Would you like to have dinner with me?" Tony asked. He wanted to know more about her. "I think you have other pretty woman to ask."Sarah said as she saw how Tony frowned. "I only ask beautiful woman out for dinner." He said as he watched Sarah blush a little. "Maybe someday." Sarah said giving Tony a paper with her phone number and address. "Pick you up at seven?" Tony ask with his best smile.

"No. I just gave you that if you need to reach me for the investigation." Sarah said as she walked away. "What?" Tony just stood there with his mouth open.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 I can explain

Sorry if there are mistakes. Thank you to the people who wrote a review!

Please write a review for this chapter too!

**Chapter2 I can explain**

Tony walked back where the team was. Ziva and McGee knew what happened to Tony and the blond woman. "I guess that woman was clever." Ziva said and laughed with McGee. "Well-" Tony was cut off by Gibbs. "We're done here. Lets get back to the Navy Yard." They all got on their cars and drove back.

When they got back they started researching information. Gibbs sat in his chair watching his team work. After few minutes he stood up and said "What do we have?" "Victim's name is Chelsea Boras..." Ziva said and looked at McGee excepting him to tell Gibbs more information. McGee spoke "We don't have more information." Tony gulped. When they don't have information Gibbs always gets angry. "Why!" Gibbs shouted to them. "It's classified. We can't access into it." Tony said. Gibbs walked straight to MTAC.

While Gibbs was gone. McGee walked towards Tony. "So what is your explanation about what happened between you and the blond woman?" Tony smiled. "I asked her out for dinner and she said yes." Tony said hoping they will believe him. "Oh really? Why was your mouth open when she left?" Ziva asked. "Um... I think I fell in love with her." Tony said as he looked at his phone. "You always fall in love with woman. What's the difference?" McGee asked.

"The girls I flirt are not the people I am in love. I am serious McGee!" He said watching McGee laugh. "I'm good at handling woman but when it comes to her I can't do anything." Tony said. Gibbs came back and stopped in front of Tony. "Just be yourself." Gibbs said as he patted Tony's back. "Thanks Boss." Tony said as he smiled.

After a long day Gibbs let his team go home for rest. When Tony got home he called Sarah as soon as possible. "Hello. Who is this?" Tony froze when he heard Sarah's voice. "Hello?" Sarah asked again. Tony finally spoke. "Hi. It's Tony." "Hi Tony. How can I help you?" Sarah said. "Can I go over to your place?" Tony said hoping she will say yes. "I'm sorry Tony but I have plans." Sarah said hoping Tony won't find out that she was lying. "Ok. How about tomorrow?" Tony asked. He knew she wasn't telling the truth. "Sure. See you."

Even though Tony knew Sarah was avoiding him he got in his car and drove to Sarah's house. Sarah's house had a balcony on the second floor in a two -story house. There was a big tree near the balcony so he dicided to climb the tree to get to the balcony.

When he was about to climb the tree an old lady walked to him. "When you are meeting a girl you must give her something." The old lady said as she gave Tony a rose. "Thank you." Tony said as he began to climb the tree. "Good luck!"

Tony sat on the branch as he saw Sarah typing on the computer. Tony slowly got off from the branch. He knocked on the window. Sarah was surprised to see Tony. "Why are you here?" Sarah said. "I wanted to see you. Could you let me inside? It's kind of hard to hear what you are saying through the window." Tony said with a smile. "Sure." Sarah let Tony inside. "Um...I want to give you this." Tony said giving Sarah the rose. "Thank you Tony. I'm sorry I lied to you. Have you had dinner?" Sarah said as she smiled. "No not yet. By the way you look wonderful." Tony said. He noticed Sarah was blushing. "I was going to order pizza. Would you like to eat with me?" Tony smiled when he heard this. "I would love to."

**That's it for this chapter! Please write a review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Pizza

Thank you for the lovely reviews! Hope you like this chapter too!

**Chapter 3 Pizza**

"I think the pizza came." Sarah said as she went to the door. While Sarah was gone Tony looked around the room. Sarah really looked like Kate so he wanted to know if she was really Kate or not. He searched for proof that showed who she is. He searched under the bed, through her purse, her bag, and so on. He searched everywhere but couldn't find proof. Instead he found out that she liked to play sports and that she often watch movies. At last he checked the drawers but it was locked. He wanted to check it but he heard Sarah coming back up.

He panicked. He sat down in a chair that was on the corner. "Oh you could have just sit in the chair at my desk." She said as she smiled at Tony. Tony stood up to help Sarah when he noticed that he forgot to put her bag where it was. "Could you hold this while a get a table?" Sarah said as she gave Tony a bottle of wine."Sure."

Sarah went down stairs. She wondered what Tony was doing while she was gone. She walked quietly. When she stepped forward the floor shrieked. She knew Tony was going to notice so she just charged in the room.

Tony jumped up when he saw Sarah. He was holding her bag. "Tony! Were you going through my personal things?" Sarah said as she put her hands on her waist. Tony put her bag on the floor as he thought what to say. He looked at Sarah. "Tony answer my question! Were you going through my personal things?" Sarah glared at Tony. She waited until Tony answered. Tony finally spoke. "Yes I did go through your things and I'm so sorry." Tony looked at Sarah. "Why did you have to do that?" Sarah said as she sighed because it was like she was scolding a kid.

"I wanted to give you something that you liked so I thought if..." Tony was cut off by Sarah. "You could just ask. Lucky thing I kept my purse and cellphone with me." She said. "Why? Its not like I'm going to take money from you." Tony said not liking where this is going. "I don't want you looking at my pictures with my boyfriend!" Sarah shouted. She took the pizza and tossed it to Tony. "I lost my appetite. I have work to do so could you leave?"

Tony was heartbroken. He knew if he left Sarah will never talk with him again. He thought_ I should tell the truth. How could it get worse than this? _He looked at Sarah. "Sarah. The real reason I went through your personal things is because you really look like my partner I worked with. I just wanted to make sure if you are really Sarah. I really loved my partner but she died. If I had another chance to meet with her I want to tell her how much I love her. I'm sorry." Tony said trying to keep his tears from falling. "So you are saying that you came here because I look like your partner? I don't want to hear your voice anymore!" Sarah said. Tony noticed that she was crying.

"No! I came to impress you! I wanted you to realize how much I like you! I shouldn't have come! You could of just tell me that you had a boyfriend!" Tony shouted back at Sarah. "You never asked! What about your partner? You said that you loved her! You just got over her?" Kate shouted back. "I never got over her! I just moved on! " Tony shouted.

**That's it for this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 An old Friend

Thank you for the reviews! Please write a review to this chapter too!

**Chapter4 An old Friend**

Tony walked towards the balcony. He had enough for one day. He climbed down the tree and got in his car. He drove as fast as he could. When he got to his house he threw his car keys to the couch. As the key flew in the air it hit the lamp. The lamp fell on the ground and broke. "Ugh!" Tony said as he went to his bed to sleep.

Next morning...

Tony got to the bullpen not noticing that Ziva was talking to him. "Tony are you even listening?" Ziva said as she looked at Tony. "Sorry Ziva. I'm not in the mood today for talking." Tony said as he put his bag on his desk. "McGee did you get any information?" Gibbs said as he walked to his desk with his coffee. "Almost." McGee said. "Ziva. Go and ask the woman who found the body." Gibbs said as he left.

"Tony you should go." Ziva said. "But-"Tony was cut off by McGee. "You can't just do nothing Tony. Oh-and give her flowers." McGee smiled. Tony got his car keys and got in the elevator.

He drove to a flower shop. He went to the shop that Kate loved. He learned that lots of other woman love that flower shop too. When he entered the shop a girl who looked familiar came to him. "I remember you. You are the guy who bought flowers for Kate. I've got a bouquet she would like." The girl said as she went to get the bouquet. Tony was tired and wasn't in the mood to tell the girl the flower isn't for Kate. "Here you are. Have a nice day." The girl said as she gave Tony the bouquet. Tony left the shop.

Tony drove to Sarah's house. He knew that if he rang the door she wouldn't answer so he decided to climb the tree. When he got to the top he sighed. Sarah was crying. There was a man who looked like Sarah's boyfriend. The man left the house. Tony got off the branch. This time the window was open so Tony went inside. Slowly he walked towards Sarah quietly. He sat next to her and said "I'm sorry I was a jerk yesterday. I should of asked. I just wanted to impressed you." he said giving her the bouquet.

Sarah looked at the bouquet. It was from her favorite flower shop. Sarah spoke. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said those terrible things. I'm so sorry" Sarah looked up at Tony. Tony smiled softly. "Tony. You don't need to try to impress me. I like the way you are." Sarah said. Tony wiped her tears away. He looked into her eyes and laughed. "I love the way you blush and try to hide it when I look into your eyes." Tony said. Sarah's face got red. "I also love your smile." Tony said knowing this was making Sarah smile. "Stop it Tony! As she pushed Tony away with a smile. "Why? I was just telling the truth!" Tony said as he hugged Sarah.

Sarah giggled. She realized that she was smiling. Tony whispered in her ear. "Who was that man you were with? Was he your boyfriend?" Sarah frowned. "He is my friend. He came to tell me that my best friend from kindergarten died." Sarah said as she cried again. "I'm Sorry. Don't cry. It hurts me when I see you cry." Tony whispered and blew into her ears. Sarah giggled. It tickled. Sarah wiped off her tears and tickled Tony back. "Oh-stop it!" Sarah wrapped her arms around Tony.

Sarah and Tony noticed what they were doing. Suddenly things got a little ackward... "Did you come here to just apologize to me?" Sarah said breaking the silence. Tony smiled. "Yes and No. I also came here to ask you questions about the case." he said as he stood up. He pulled Sarah up. Sarah was so close to Tony. She could feel his breath. Suddenly a handsome man came in the room. Tony and Sarah jumped apart. "I didn't know you two were in a middle of something. I'll come back." The man said as he got out. "Alex wait!" Sarah said as she ran after him. Tony ran after her.

The man stopped and looked at Sarah. "Who was that guy? I heard that you lost your best friend so I came to make you feel better but apparently there was another guy to make you feel better." He said. "He is just..." Sarah paused. She didn't know what to say. "An old friend." Tony completed her sentence. "Really? It looked like more than friends to me." The man said as he looked at Tony. "I'm really just a friend. I was just going to leave. Hey glad to see you again." Tony said to Sarah as he walked away.

Tony got in his car and drove back to the Navy Yard. He was happy that he and Sarah got things back to normal. As he got to the desk Gibbs asked Tony. "What new information did you get? " Tony panicked. He forgot to ask questions about the case. "Boss I'm sorry. I forgot to ask questions." Tony said. Gibbs walked towards him with a scary look. He closed his eyes because he thought Gibbs was going to head slap him. "I'm happy that you feel much better. Now you can concentrate on the case. Go with McGee to the victims house!" Gibbs said as he left. "What? You knew?" Tony shouted.

**That's for this chapter! Please write a review!**


	5. Chapter 5 What about the pizza?

**Sorry it took time to update! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter5 What about the pizza?**

Two more people were killed the same way so they had to find the killer soon. Gibbs didn't let anyone go home. Ziva was the first to wake up. She looked around. Tony was sleeping with her mouth open and McGee was sleeping with his head on the keyboard. Gibbs wasn't at his desk. When Ziva was about to put kechap in Tony's mouth Gibbs shouted. "Wake up!" Tony woke up in surprise and bumped into Ziva making the kechap spill over Ziva's shirt and Tony's face. McGee laughed at Tony and Ziva but he got laughed back because he had traces of the keyboard keys on his cheek.

Tony finished cleaning his face and was checking if he had got any text messages. There was a text from Sarah. _Thank you for bringing flowers for me. Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow? _Tony called Sarah. "Tony?" Sarah said. "Hi Sarah. Um.. I would love to go dinner with you." Tony said as he turned around to exit. "I will pick you up at Gibbs!" Tony said with surprised. Gibbs was right in front of him. "Hello? Tony? Who is Gibbs? Tony?" Sarah said. Gibbs took Tony's phone. "Hello. This is Gibbs. I'm afraid but Tony can't go to dinner until we solve this case." Gibbs said as he hung up.

Tony gulped. Tony's phone rang. "I thought a made a point to you. I will let Tony call you when we solve the case!" Gibbs shouted to the phone. "Did you?" The voice wasn't a female. "Fornell? Why are you calling Tony?" Gibbs asked. "Well I called you but you didn't answer so I thought Dinozzo would know where you are so I called." Gibbs checked his cellphone. It didn't have any batteries. "How can I help you?" Gibbs said as he gestured Tony to go to work.

As Tony went to his desk he looked over at Ziva. She was doing something on her computer. Ziva noticed Tony was looking at her. "What took you so long? Washing your face would only take 1 minute. What were you doing?" Ziva asked. "I was talking on the phone." Tony said as he turned on his computer. "With the woman who found the body right?" McGee said as he smiled. "Yes. The woman who found the body has a name. Her name is Sarah." Tony said as he smiled back. "Finally you are dating someone you know her name." Ziva said as she laughed.

Tony frowned and looked at his computer screen. "I didn't mean anything bad Tony. Did I say something bad?" Ziva asked. "We are not dating. We are just friends." Tony said. "Wow. I didn't know you were the guy who starts from being friends." McGee said with a surprise face. "I guess she is very important that you don't want to screw it." Ziva said.

_6:00 P.M ..._

"I'm getting hungry. Who wants pizza?" Tony said. "Me!" McGee said. "Me too." Ziva said. When Tony was going to call to order pizza Gibbs shouted. "Dinozzo!" Tony looked back. Gibbs threw Tony's cellphone to him. "Thanks Gibbs!" Tony shouted back. Suddenly Tony's phone rang. It was from Sarah. "Hi Sarah. What can I do for you?" Tony said. Ziva and McGee looked at him. "Hi Tony. I brought some food for you and the team." Sarah said. "Thanks! Uh- I'll go down." Tony whispered as he hang up. "I think the pizza will soon come I'll go get it!" Tony said as he ran to the elevator.

"Did you see that smile when he was talking with Sarah on the phone?" McGee said to Ziva. "Yeah. He really likes her. I didn't see Tony ordering pizza. Where do you think he's going?" Ziva said. "Probably he's going to see Sarah." McGee said. "What about the pizza?" Gibbs said as he got to his desk.

**That's it for this chapter! Please write a review!**

**I'll update the next chapter tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6 After

Thanks** for the reviews!**

**Chapter6 After**

"Sarah!" Tony said as he ran to her. "Why do you look so tired? You came by the elevator." Sarah said as she looked at Tony. "I ran to the elevator." Tony said. "I bet you don't excercise often." Sarah said with a smile. "I exercise everyday!" Tony said. "Peaople who exercise everyday doesn't get tired just running to the elevator." Sarah said as she gave him the Chinese food she bought. "I bet you can't run as long as I can." Tony said. "Oh! How about tomorrow morning? The one who loses pays the dinner. And Thanks for the food." Tony said as he smirked. "This is the first bet I have confidence that I'll win." Sarah said as she smiled at Tony. "And Tony Thank you." Tony looked at Sarah with surprise.

"What did I do?" "You saved my relationship with Alex and made me feel better." Sarah said as she smiled. "Always." Tony said as he frowned a little. "So... How are you guys doing?" Tony said as he regretted he asked this question. "Great. Alex says he's sorry that he acted like that to you." Sarah said noticing Tony doesn't like this conversation. "It's OK... Hey As an old friend I need to know more about you." Tony said. "You have to go back Tony. I'm not allowed to meet you until the case is solved." Sarah said as she looked at Tony. "No It's fine. Hey I want to know more about you. How about we spend more time together?" Tony said as he hoped she would say Yes.

"I would love to but Alex wouldn't like that." Sarah said. "How can I be an old friend who knows nothing but that you laugh when I tickle you." Tony said as he smiled. "Tony. I don't want to make Alex think that I am in love with you. I love Alex." Sarah said. "Um..I gotta get back." Tony said as he ran to the elevator.

Sarah just stood there regretting what she said. She knew Tony loved her and told him that she loves another man. Suddenly Tony came running back. He kissed Sarah's forehead. "I love you. You said that you love Alex but I won't give up. I'll prove that I'm the man you want." Tony said looking into Sarah's eyes. Sarah blushed. Tony ran to the elevator.

When Tony got back to the bullpen McGee looked at him with a curious look. "I thought we were having pizza." "I changed my mind and got some Chinese." Tony said. "Gibbs was looking forward for the pizza." Ziva said as she smiled. "Gibbs? Oh my God." Tony said as he worried he would get in trouble. "Yeah. I was looking forward to the pizza." Gibbs said as he looked at Tony. "Sorry Boss. I preferred Chinese." Tony said as he closed his eyes.

_SMACK!_

"I told you AFTER the case is solved Dinozzo!" Gibbs shouted. "Won't happen again Gibbs. I will meet or talk to her after the case is solved." Tony said as he looked at Ziva and McGee who were laughing.

**That's it for this Chapter! Please write a review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Lawyer

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Chapter7 Lawyer**

"Hi Gibbs." Fornell said as he entered the bullpen. "You guys are here to take our case aren't you?" McGee said as he looked at Fornell. Fornell looked at McGee and said "Yes, we are." "Why?" Ziva said. "Well we might know who the killer is." Fornell said as he noticed Gibbs was watching from up the stairs. "Why do you know the killer?" Gibbs shouted. "Would you just come down so that I don't have to shout!" Fornell said. Gibbs came to the bullpen. "The killer might be Alexander Douglas. He's wanted for killing people who work for the government. He has killed twenty five people. He also killed three woman." Fornell said as he showed the picture.

Tony froze the person in the picture looked just like Sarah's boyfriend Alex. Gibbs noticed Tony's reaction. "What is it Dinozzo?" "He looks just like Sarah's boyfriend." Tony said with a shocked face. "Let's go!" Gibbs shouted.

They got to Sarah's house. Ziva touched the red car that was parked infront of the house. "It's warm." "Fornell McGee backdoor. Ziva balcony. Tony with me." Gibbs said. Tony and Gibbs knocked the door. Sarah opened the door. Gibbs grabbed her and pushed her towards Tony. Sarah was confused. "What's happening?" Sarah asked Tony. Tony just looked at her.

Gibbs got into the house. He checked the kitchen and the living room. He met with McGee and Fornell. They slowly walked towards the second floor. They searched every door. They didn't see Ziva so they hurried to the room that had the balcony. Gibbs kicked open the door. There was Ziva captured by Alex. He held Ziva's gun to Ziva's head. Gibbs slowly walked towards Alex. "One step forward and I will put a bullet in her head." Alex said. "If you kill another person you will never leave jail until you die." Gibbs said as he looked into Alex's eyes. "I've already killed enough people to be in jail forever. What's the difference?" Gibbs saw Tony sitting on a tree branch. Gibbs used his eyes to gesture Tony to walk slowly towards Alex from behind. Gibbs then eye contacted Ziva to run from Alex when he gives her the signal.

"If you want her to live you have to make a deal that you won't put me in jail." Alex said. "We don't make deals with killers." Fornell said as he glared at Alex. "No. We don't make deals with terrorists." Gibbs said. Fonell looked at Gibbs with a surprised look. "So do I have a deal?" Alex asked. Before Fornell could answer Gibbs said. "Yes." As soon as Gibbs said yes Ziva pushed Alex away. Tony shot Alex in his back. McGee kicked the gun away. "You won't go to jail." Gibbs said as he looked at Alex. Fornell stood there with shock.

Few seconds later Sarah came running in. When she saw Alex she looked at Tony. She cried so hard. Gibbs took her out. . Tony ran after them but McGee stopped him. "I think she had enough for one day." McGee said.

_Few hours later..._

"Gibbs Why is she in the interrogation room?" Ziva asked Gibbs. "We found her fingerprints on the victims handkerchief." Gibbs said as he entered the room. Ziva watched the interrogation. McGee came in with Tony. "Gibbs told you to not bring Tony any near Sarah!" Ziva whispered into McGee's ears. "I couldn't stop him." McGee said.

As Gibbs entered the room he looked at Sarah. She was crying hard. Gibbs sat and showed her a handkerchief. "There were fingerprints on the victim's handkerchief." Gibbs said. "Can you explain why?" Sarah spoke. "I have the same handkerchief." Suddenly Gibbs slapped the table. "You are saying that you have the same handkerchief and it somehow got mixed up with the victim!" Gibbs shouted.

"I can't take this." Tony said as he exited the room and entered the interrogation room. McGee and Ziva gulped. Gibbs stood up and glared at Tony. "You are interrupting this for a good reason right?" Gibbs said. "Yes." Tony said. Gibbs sat and turned back. He glared to the window. "We are totally going to get fired by Gibbs." Ziva said. "So would you like to share why?" Gibbs said still glaring the window. "She has the right to have a lawyer." Tony said. "Are you aware what you are saying? You know my rules and there is a rule." "Never ever involve a lawyer." Tony said. "Well then you will be the lawyer. I'll interrogate her tomorrow!" Gibbs said as he slammed the door when he exited the room.

**That's it for this chapter! Please write a review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Trust

**Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it! **

**Chapter 8 Trust**

Tony sat. Sarah didn't look at him. "You killed Alex! Even though he was a killer I still loved him!" Sarah shouted at Tony. "He was using you! You was his backup plan! He used your handkerchief so that you would be caught not him!" Tony said. Then he noticed he had to be calm. "Sarah I believe you. I want to prove that you have nothing to do with this case." Tony said as he looked at Sarah.

Tony took Sarah to his house. Since Sarah's house had blood in her room she had to stay at Tony's place until it is cleaned up. They didn't talk until they got to Tony's house. "You can take the bed. I'll take the couch." Tony said as he dropped her things next to the bed. Sarah was shocked to see his bed. "I thought you had a bigger bed." Sarah said. "I don't take girls to my house." Tony said as he headed to the kitchen.

Tony gave Sarah a glass of water. "I'm sorry about Alex." Tony said. "You don't have to say that. You were right. I guess he was using me. I can't believe I didn't notice." Sarah said as she looked at Tony. "It's not your fault." Tony said as he hugged Sarah. "His eyes were kind... This is the second time I got used. I always fall in love by the eyes." Sarah said as she cried. "When was your first time?" Tony said as he remembered Kate saying the same thing to Gibbs about Ari. "I don't want o talk about it." Sarah said."OK...Um..It's getting late you should go to bed." Tony said to Sarah. "Yeah." Sarah said as she went to the bed.

_Next morning..._

"Tony! Wake up!" Sarah said as she woke up Tony. "What?" Tony said as he tried to get up. "Don't you remember the bet?" Sarah said. "Oh... How about tomorrow?" Tony whined. "No. C'mon Tony." Sarah said. They got dressed and went to the park near Tony's house. "The first to run ten laps wins." Tony said. "OK." "Ready... Set... GO!" They started to run. Tony was winning. When he looked back Sarah was way back. When he was running his last lap Sarah started to speed up. Tony tried to keep up his pace but Sarah was faster. Tony got tired and Sarah passed him. Sarah won. "You thought you were going to win didn't you?" Sarah said with a smile.

Sarah and Tony sat on a bench. Tony looked at her. "Well we have to find evidence that proves you are not involved in the case. Can you tell me what happened?" He said. "Alex borrowed the handkerchief and he said he forgot it at work." Sarah said. "Did you ask why?" "No. But he gave me the handkerchief back." Sarah said. "Do you have the handkerchief?" Tony asked her. "Yes. It's in my bag." Sarah said. Tony smiled. "There are numbers on the handkerchief. Maybe we can find out when the handkerchief was bought. You keep all your recites so we can search if it matches to the date the handkerchief that Alex gave you back. I'll call Abby." Tony said. "How do you know... Oh yeah I forgot you looked into my bag." Sarah said as she jammed her elbow to Tony's stomach."Oww!"

When Sarah and Tony got to the bullpen Ziva and McGee looked at them with a worried face. "Gibbs is not in a good mood. Be careful." Ziva said. "Thanks we will." Tony said. They got in the interrogation room. Gibbs was waiting for them. "I heard everything from Abby. The date you bought the handkerchief matches the victim's handkerchief. The one you have was bought the day before the victim was killed by Alex. Sarah you can go home." Gibbs said. Tony smiled. Sarah hugged Tony. "Rule fifty one." Gibbs said as he stood up. "What's that?" Tony asked. "Sometimes you're wrong." Gibbs said as he left the room. "I'll remember that!" Tony shouted. "That's his way of saying sorry." Tony said as he looked at Sarah.

Sarah smiled. Their faces was inches apart. Tony kissed Sarah. Sarah smiled. "I love you." Tony said. Suddenly Sarah pulled away. This made Tony confused. "I love you too Tony. But I don't know if you're telling the truth." Sarah said. "What do you mean?" "I can't tell if you are not like Alex and Ari." Sarah said. "I am not like them. Trust me." Tony said. Then he noticed something. "Why do you know Ari?" Tony asked. Tony could see Sarah was panicking. "Uh...I think you're talking about someone else. Ari is short for... Arron. He's a guy I thought was kind but he turned out to be a jerk." Sarah said. "Oh...OK...Um You have to fill some papers." Tony said. "Can I do that after I finish my work?" Sarah asked. "Sure." Tony said as he watched Sarah check her phone. "Thanks Tony." She kissed Tony's cheek and left the room.

Tony just stood there. He didn't know what to do to let Sarah trust him.

**That's it for this chapter! Please write a review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Friday

**Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 9 Friday**

Tony ran to Abby's lab. He was called to go to Abby's lab ASAP. When he got there Abby had tears on her face. "Abby What happened?" Tony said. "I didn't tell anyone until I double checked. The fingerprints match Sarah's fingerprint." Abby said. "Yeah Of course it does. It's her handkerchief." Tony said with a confused look. "It also matches with Kate's fingerprint." Abby said as she cried. "She's Sarah!" Abby said. Tony hugged Abby while he tried to understand. "That means she's alive?" Tony said with surprise. "Yes." Abby just couldn't believe what what was happening. He was happy but he was upset too. He wanted Sarah to tell him that she was Kate.

That evening Sarah or Kate came to fill some papers. She was escorted to the conference room. Ziva and McGee went to the conference room. "Hi my name is Ziva. Nice to meet you." Ziva said. "Hi Ziva." Sarah said. "Um.. I am McGee." McGee said as he shook hands with Sarah. "Hi McGee." They all sat down. "So... Tony really likes you. Are you two dating?" Ziva said. Sarah looked down. "No we aren't." she said. "But he really likes you and I know you love him too." Ziva smiled. "I can't trust him." Sarah said. "Tony is sometimes... Well mostly annoying but he is a really kind and someone who I look up to." McGee said. Ziva looked at him with a surprised. "He hasn't even flirted with a girl since he met you." Ziva said. "Really?" Sarah was surprised. "He even said No to the women at the strip club when she asked him out." McGee said. "Wow.." Sarah said. Suddenly Ziva's phone rang. "OK We will." Ziva said. "Sorry we have to go to Abby's lab ASAP." "Sure. It was nice talking to you." Sarah said.

When Sarah finished filling up the papers Tony came in the room. "Hi Tony." Sarah said. "Hi. Um Sarah I want to ask you something." Tony said. Sarah noticed Tony looked very nervous. "Sure. What's up?" Tony stared at Sarah. This made Sarah blush. "Tony could you stop staring me?" Sarah said as she looked away. "Oh sorry." Tony said as he sighed. "Sarah are you...free tonight?" Tony said. He couldn't ask her if she was Kate. "Yes I am." Sarah said with a smile. "Today is movie night. Would you like to watch movies with me?" Tony asked. "I would love to."

Tony drove Sarah to his house. "So I should stay at home right?" Sarah asked Tony. "Oh yeah. I forgot you were staying at my house." Tony said with a smile. "I'll see you later." Tony said.

When Tony got back and sat in his desk Ziva and McGee looked at him. "What?" Tony asked. "We heard. Sarah is Kate. That means you love Kate." McGee said with a big smile. Tony did love Kate but he acted like he wasn't interested at work. They acted like brothers and sisters. "I know. I'm really not sure if I'm in love with Kate. She has been lying to me all long." Tony said. "You have to trust her Tony." Ziva said.

The rest of the day Tony, McGee, and Ziva did their paperwork. When it was past six o'clock Gibbs looked over his team. "It's Friday. Go home and watch movies!" Gibbs said with a smile. Tony looked at Gibbs with surprise. "I thought you were not interested in movies?" Tony said. "I'm not interested in movies but it doesn't mean I don't watch movies." Gibbs said. "What is your favorite?" Tony was curious. "Aren't you supposed to watch a movie with Sarah?" Gibbs said. "Oh! Thank you Gibbs!" Tony said as he grabbed his things and ran to the elevator.

Gibbs looked over to Ziva and McGee who were looking at him. "Ziva don't you have dinner with your friend? And McGee Abby is waiting for you." Gibbs said to them. They all hurried and ran to the elevator. Gibbs smiled as he grabbed his coffee and ran to catch up with Ziva and McGee.

**That's it for this chapter! Please write a review!**


	10. Chapter 10 I'll be right here

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Chapter10 I'll be right here**

Tony bought some pizzas while he went home. When he got home Sarah was drawing a picture at the couch. Tony quietly walked behind Sarah. She was drawing a picture of Tony sleeping on the couch. "Is that handsome man me?" Tony said. Sarah jumped up. "You scared me Tony!" Sarah said. "I didn't know you can draw. So is that me?" Tony said as he tried to take the sketchbook from Sarah. Sarah closed the sketchbook and said "Yes it is you. You were...kind of cute when you were sleeping." Sarah said. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Tony said with a smile. "I said... you were kind of cute when you were sleeping." Sarah said. "I still can't hear you." Tony said still smiling. "Never mind." Sarah said.

Tony whispered into Sarah's ear. "Thank you. But there is someone that is cuter than me. You know who it is?... It's you." Sarah blushed. "So... what movie are we going to see today?" Sarah asked. "Well we could watch E.T. or something else." Tony said as he looked at Sarah. "Let's watch E.T. It's my favorite." Sarah said with a big smile. They stared to each other. "Uh... So I'll order pizza." Tony said as he ran to the Tony was ordering pizza Sarah looked at her drawing of Tony. She smiled.

The pizza came and Tony and Sarah began to prepare. When Sarah reached for the DVD Tony also reached for it and their hands touched. "I...I'm sorry." Tony said as he noticed Sarah was blushing. "I'm sorry too." Sarah said looking down. Tony prepared the DVD and it started. They both sat on the couch. There was a gap between them. Tony wanted to sit right next to her but he didn't want to ruin the moment. When Tony was eating popcorn Sarah moved right next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. This made Tony surprise. "I love the part where E.T says "I'll be right here." to Elliot." Sarah said as she watched the movie. Tony looked at Sarah and noticed she had tears in her eyes. He hugged Sarah tightly.

Tony held Sarah in his arms as they watched the rest of the movie. When the movie ended Sarah was sleeping in Tony's arms. Tony gently lifted her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her down and looked at her. He swiped her tears that were on her cheek. He turned the lights off and went to the couch and slept.

The next morning Tony woke up at four. Sarah was still sleeping. Tony cooked breakfast and went to work. After a while Sarah woke up and she was surprised to see that she was sleeping on a bed. She looked over to the couch but she didn't see Tony. When she went to the dining table she found a note left by Tony. _Good morning! I made some breakfast for you. If you need anything just call me. I'll be at work but I will be back by six. See you! From the cute man Tony._ Sarah smiled.

When Tony got to the bullpen McGee was already at his desk working on something on his computer. "Good morning McGeek!" Tony said as he sat in his desk. "Good morning Tony. Had a great night with Kate?" McGee said as he grinned. "We watched E.T" Tony said as he smiled. "Did you tell her you know she's Kate?" McGee said. "Not yet." Tony said as he looked at his watch. "I think she's up by now." McGee frowned. "Tony you have to tell her." "But I don't want to ruin everything." Tony said as he frowned. "If you want her to trust you, you have to be honest with her." Gibbs said as he got to his desk. "Is that one of your rules?" Tony asked. "No but this is an advise from my experience." Gibbs said as he looked at Tony's and McGee's surprised face. "What?" Gibbs said. "Well it's just that we weren't expecting you to give advise about relashionships." McGee said. "I had four wives McGee." Gibbs said as he began to dial someone on the phone.

**That's it for this chapter! Please write a review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Test

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 11 Test**

Tony was upset. Everyone asked him if he told Sarah that he knows she is Kate. He went to the washroom and washed his face. _Should I just tell her today? What if she leaves me?_ Tony thought. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had a flashback.

_Flashback..._

Tony was brushing his teeth. Kate was in the shower singing. "Sexy as I wanna be Got these fellas chasin me" Tony sang along with her. "Outrages!" Kate stopped singing and looked at Tony. "How long have you been here?" Kate said. Tony smirked. "Long enough to know that you can't sing and... that you haven't shaved your legs for a week." Kate threw a sponge at Tony. "Outrages." Tony said as he smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Tony jumped up. "Ziva! Don't scare me like that!" Tony said as he looked at Ziva. "You didn't answer my question. Why were you smiling?" Ziva said. "I was just thinking." Tony said. "You were thinking about Kate. Right?" Ziva said as she smiled. Tony looked at Ziva with a surprised face. "Tony I work with you." Ziva said. Tony finally spoke. "Yeah I was thinking of Kate. I realized that whatever I did to Kate, she always forgave me. She forgave me because she trusted me." Tony said with a smile.

Tony went to the bullpen and was surprise to see Sarah there. "Why are you here Sarah?" Tony asked. "Gibbs called me here. He said that you needed to tell me something." Sarah said as she smiled at Tony. Tony looked over to Ziva and McGee with a surprised look. "Abby needed us so we'll be at the lab if you need something." McGee said as he and Ziva left the bullpen.

"So what is it that you need to tell me?" Sarah said. Tony got nervous. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this before... I know that... you are Kate." Tony said as he looked at Kate. "What? You knew? I can't believe you didn't tell me."Kate said as she got her bag to leave. Tony grabbed her by the hand. "I didn't tell you because I was worried that it will ruin everything but I realized that it wouldn't ruin everything because I believe you will understand. Wether you are Sarah or Kate I love you. That's all that matters." Tony said as he looked into Kate's eyes. Kate just stared at him. Tony smiled softly.

"I still can't believe that special agent Catlin Todd would like me." Tony said as he wrapped his arms around Kate. "I don't like you Tony." Kate said. Tony looked at her with a surprised face. Kate kissed him. "I LOVE you Tony." Tony laughed. "I love you too Kate." Tony said as he stroked her hair. Then Tony remembered something. "I wanted to ask you this. When did you started to fall in love with me?" Tony smirked. Kate giggled. "Well... Do you remember the time when I was in the shower and you were brushing your teeth? I kinda knew you were there." Kate said as she looked at Tony with his mouth open. "You knew I was there?" Tony was surprised. "Yeah." Kate said as she kissed Tony again.

"Kate!" Abby said as she hugged Kate so hard. "A..Abby... You're hugging me too...hard." Kate said. "Oh! Sorry It's just that it's been a long time!" Abby said as she let go of Kate. "We just met yesterday Abby." Kate said with a smile. "I know but I missed you so much." Abby said as she smiled back. "What? You knew that we know you were Kate? I'm confused here." Tony said. "There is something I didn't tell you. We told her we know she is Kate." Abby said. "Wait... You mean Kate knew that I knew she was Kate? Then what was all that talk for?" Tony said as he got upset. "I was just testing you." Kate said with a smile. Kate's smile made Tony smile. "Did I pass the test?" Tony asked.

**That's it for this chapter! Please write a review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Gorgeous and beautiful woman

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter12 Gorgeous and beautiful woman**

"Yes, you did Tony." Kate said. As soon as Tony heard what Kate said he ran to her and kissed her passionately. "Do you know how long I wanted to kiss you like this?" Tony said as he looked at Kate. Kate blushed. "I knew you guys were meant to be together!" Abby said as she jumped up and down.

That evening Tony took Kate to the airport. "Why are we at the airport Tony?" Kate asked. "This is where we met. Right?" Tony said as he gave Kate a box. "Well actually we met on Air Force One but yes we met here." Kate said with a smile. Kate opened the box. It was a neckless. "Tony this is beautiful." Kate looked at Tony. Tony took the neckless and put it on her. The neckless had two letters. "K for Kate. T for Tony."Tony said. Kate had tears in her eyes. "Oh Tony. I love you so much." Kate hugged him.

Kate suddenly laughed. "What's so funny?" Tony asked. "I heard your stomach growl. Let's go eat." Kate said as she took Tony's hand. "What do you like to eat Katie?" Tony said. Kate looked at Tony. Tony closed his eyes. He was expecting Kate to punch him but he didn't feel anything. "I'm not going to do anything to you Tony." Kate said. "Why?" Tony asked. "Because you are my boyfriend." Kate said with a smile. Tony smiled. "So I can call you Katie from now on?" Tony said still with the smile on his face. "Don't call me that in front of the people we work." Kate said. "OK. Katie." Tony said as they walked.

They went to an Italian restaurant and ordered pizza. "I want to ask you something." Kate said as she looked at Tony. "What is it?" Tony said. "Do you still have the wet T-shirt photo?" Kate said taking her eyes off from Tony. Tony grinned. "Do you still have the picture of me that you made?" Tony asked. "I asked you first Tony." Kate said. "OK OK. I still have them." Tony said. "I knew it! You said you delete it." Kate said. "I answered so it's your turn to answer. Do you still have the picture of me that you made?" Tony asked. "No I don't but I have a picture of you that ABBY made."

"I knew it!" Tony said in a loud voice. Everyone in the restaurant looked at them. Kate glared at Tony. Tony stood up. "What are you doing?" Kate whispered. "I would like to tell everyone that this gorgeous and beautiful woman with me has loved me for eight years even though we couldn't meet each other. I would do anything to make her happy." Tony said. Kate smiled. She realized people were still staring at them so she stood up and kissed Tony in the cheek. Everyone who were staring got back to talking.

As Kate and Tony sat Kate looked at Tony. Tony noticed Kate was staring at him. "Kate...Kate? Kate?" Tony said as he waved at her. "Oh Tony. What is it?" Kate said. "You were staring at me. Were you thinking about me?" Tony asked as he smiled. "You know the answer Tony." Kate said as she smiled. The waiter brought the pizza. They ate but they didn't know what to talk about. Finally Kate spoke. "Hey do you remember the time Gibbs and I went on a submarine?" Kate asked. "Oh is it the one when women weren't allowed on the submarine but Gibbs made it OK?" Tony asked as he tried to remember. "Yeah that one. Gibbs made me drink a lot of water. You know why? He wanted me to go to the bathroom to "un-hydrate" so that the CO won't be watching him." Kate said as she laughed. Tony laughed and said. "If I did the same thing to you, you would've called me a pig." Tony said as he grinned. "Maybe." Kate said as she smiled.

After having dinner together Tony drove Kate home. When they got to Kate's house Tony faced to Kate. "I love you Kate." Tony said looking into her eyes. "I love you too Tony." Kate said. Tony leaned to over to Kate and kissed her lightly. "Good night." Kate said as she got off the car. "Good night." Tony said.

Tony drove back home humming. He felt happy than ever before.

**That's it for this chapter! Please write a review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Halloween

**Happy Halloween! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter14 Halloween**

"Hello?" Tony answered his phone as he ate breakfast. "Good morning Agent Dinozzo. You have a dead marine." the man on the phone said. "Why are you calling Director?" Tony said. "I wanted you to pick up agent Todd when you go to the crime scene. She can help you on the case." When he heard this he couldn't stop smiling. Suddenly he heard Gibbs voice. "If Kate influences on your job she won't be able to work on a case with us again. Do you hear me right?" "Yes, I do Gibbs. Nothing will change." Tony said. "Tony I want you to do something." Gibbs said in a serious tone. "What is it?" Tony gulped. "Don't kiss or call names to each other in front of me." Before Tony could answer Gibbs hung up. Tony finished his breakfast in a hurry and got on his car to Kate's house.

When Tony got to Kate's house he climbed the tree and openend the window on the balcony. He quietly went inside and saw Kate sleeping in her bed. Suddenly Kate woke up and pointed a gun at him. "Tony! You almost made me shoot you!" Kate said as she lowered her gun. "I'm sorry. Get changed! We've got a dead marine!" Tony said as he smiled. Kate was surprised. "Really?" Kate said. "Yeah. Director Vance called me and said that you can help is on the case." Tony said as he walked towards Kate. He wrapped his arms around Kate and kissed her forehead. "But we can't cuddle or kiss around Gibbs." He said as he hugged her tightly.

When they both got to the crime scene, Kate noticed something was wrong. "Are you sure this is the crime scene? There's no one here." Kate said as she looked around. "Yup. This is the right place. McGee texted me the address." Tony said as he looked around. Then he suddenly froze. "Kate!" Tony said as he pointed. "What?"Kate said as she got her gun out and pointed at where Tony was pointing. There was nothing.

"Tony!" Kate punched him hard. "That is not funny!" she said. "I thought I saw a ghost." he said. Kate punched him harder. "Ouch! I'm sorry Kate." Tony said. Then suddenly Kate got her gun again. "OK! OK! I'm so sorry!" Tony said but Kate wasn't pointing at Tony. "START THE CAR!" Kate shouted. There were four people wearing masks and pointing guns at Tony and Kate. Tony wrapped his arms around Kate as he drove straight to the four people.

There both heard several shots. When they looked at each other, there was blood. "Are you OK?" Tony asked. "Yes. Tony, you're bleeding." Kate said as she looked at his shoulder. She ripped her shirt and tied a knot on his shoulder to stop the bleeding. Tony grinned. "If you weren't bleeding I would've punched you." Kate said as she looked at Tony. She kissed Tony and said "Thank you Tony for protecting me." Tony smiled. "I didn't want to lose you again."

Gibbs went to the hospital as soon as he could. He entered the room and saw Tony with Kate. "Explain why you guys were there and what happened." Gibbs said as he looked at both of them. "This morning I got a call from Director Vance. He said that Kate was allowed to work together on the case so I went to pick her up. McGee sent me an e-mail that the adress that he told me was wrong. So-" Tony was cut off by Gibbs. "McGee didn't send an e-mail to you." Gibbs said as he ran out of the room. "Wait... That means someone wanted us to be there." Kate said.

At the bullpen...

"McGee what have you got." Gibbs said as he walked in to the bullpen. "Well like you said I searched how someone hacked into my computer." McGee said as he stood up. "He hacked into my computer when I was on a coffee break." McGee said. "What? You mean that whoever hacked into your computer had to be in the building?" Gibbs said in a furious voice. "Yes." McGee said. Ziva stood up and walked over to the TV screen. "So I checked the cameras. Look at this person." Ziva pointed at the screen. "He is the man who hacked into McGee's computer." It was a man who looked familiar. "Is that Dorneget?" Gibbs ran to the elevator.

When the elevator opened he crashed into someone. "Oh I am so sorry...Agent Gibbs! I'm so sorry!" Dorneget said. Gibbs looked at him. "Going somewhere?" Dorneget was wearing a pirate costume. "I was just going to my friends Halloween party." he said. "Well cancele it."Gibbs said.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry it took me a while to update! I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
